


Us against the world

by tacitvrn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dreams a asshole, Everyone Needs A Hug, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sapnotfound - Freeform, Tags Are Hard, dreamnotfound, fundy deserves better, idk how to tag help omfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacitvrn/pseuds/tacitvrn
Summary: Dream won't listen, George had enough.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy (mentioned) - Relationship, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 72





	Us against the world

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, first fic written here in a long time. Sorry it's really short, expect more sapnotfound works because- Sapnotfound brainrot.

"You don't love me anymore, _you don't care._ Just say that."

George turned on his heels, looking directly at Dream. Everything felt so off putting. It was dark in the cave. The monsters would start surrounding the area soon. His eyes were puffy, voice quavering.

It hurt Dream to look at, he wanted to tell him everything was going to be alright and hold him. But he couldn't, he wasn't his.

"What? No that's not- George I do love you, I lo-"

_"If you did, you wouldn't have married him."_

Dream stiffened, there it is again. And to think he'd got over the Fundy situation. He thought George knew he doesn't love that fox at all.

"George. You know I don't love him, not like I love you. You have to believe me," Dream chuckled, stepping closer to the shorter. George stepped back, he didn't want to be close to him right now.

"C'mon- Stop being so difficult. Look I'll get you those mushrooms you love, then will you knock it off?"

"We're done here." Dream looked at him, skeptically.

He wheezed, grinning confused "What?"

"I'm done with your bullshit, Dream. I'm sick and tired. Sapnap was right, you don't care about us. You're nothing but _**a selfish asshole.**_ " George accused, avoiding Dreams gaze who was staring right down him. Dream scoffed, infuriated. Watching the love of his life walking away from him. "You're being ridiculous, George. You're nothing without me, nothing. You hear me? **Nothing!** " He called after him, George just kept on walking out of the cave.

Monsters were going to come pester soon, and Sapnap was waiting for him back home. ______________________________________________________________________________________

Sapnap was waiting for him at their front door. George looked up at him, dreading everything.

"So,,how'd it go hm?" Sapnap questioned looking down at the one he loved. George shook his head, his lip quivered.

"He wouldn't listen Sapnap,,He- He..-" He choked back a sob, not being able to get his words out.

"oh,," Sapnap sighed softly, opening his arms only for George to cling onto him sobbing uncontrollably. Sapnap kissed his forehead, not resisting when they both sunk onto the floor. He listened to George's cries, letting him cry onto his chest. Sapnap kissed the top of his head, himself letting escape a few tears.

They've lost their best friend, the one they thought they could trust to protect them.

"It's just you and me now, George."

 **Us against the world**.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry hehehehe, your tears are in this jar right here. :) <<33


End file.
